Tristes recuerdos de una dulce Navidad
by Eren Lovett
Summary: En una navidad, él comienza a recordar en medio de su tristeza una dulce navidad a lado de la mujer que ama. Respuesta al reto de Little Pandora. Severus


* * *

DEDICATORIA: Este one shot se lo dedico a una de mis mejores amigas: **_Edith _**Gracias por estar ahí cuando más lo necesito, y por apoyarme con mis historias, TE ADORO! este es tu regalo de navidad, espero que te guste 

También se lo dedico a _**Lore** _**_(Sortilegios Weasley)_ **que lo pidió de regalo de navidad, también espero que te guste  
**Sweet Angelix **que también lo pidió de regalo de navidad

A mis chicas de **_Conversaciones Dramioneras_ **jaja también las adoro, espero que también a ustedes les guste y espero otra conversación igual de friki jajja

_

* * *

_

**Tristes Recuerdos de una Dulce Navidad**

Él se encontraba sentado bebiendo de una buena copa de vino, su mirada estaba perdida en algún rincón de aquel frío y oscuro cuarto, de aquellos ojos negros como la noche resbalaban pequeñas lágrimas traviesas que morían en sus delgados labios y brillosos por la humedad, iluminados por la débil llama encendida de una vela sobre la mesa, inconcientemente aquel hombre revolvió su negro y grasoso cabello, sus manos, sostenían su nuca y sus codos se encontraban recargados sobre aquella pequeña mesa, por un momento cerró sus ojos. No podía creer que él, Severus Snape, en una navidad por primera vez en su vida estuviera derramando amargas y tristes lágrimas por la única mujer a la que había amado a lo largo de su vida y que nunca fue para él, y nunca lo será, pues la dulce mujer de bellos ojos verdes ya no estaba en el mismo mundo en el que él vivía…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hogwarts, su querido colegio, ya habían pasado cinco años desde que él atravesó por primera vez aquellas majestuosas puertas de roble y ese 25 de diciembre, su quinta navidad en el colegio había llegado, a Severus no le entusiasmaba demasiado aquella fecha pues nunca recibía más de dos regalos por año, uno de sus padres y otro de su abuela y por lo regular siempre eran utensilios que requería para sus clases, así que perezosamente se levantó de su cama y bajó a la sala común, la cual se encontraba adornada por un enorme árbol de navidad que unos cuantos días atrás sólo estaba adornado por esferas plateadas y verdes de todos los tamaños, ahora a su pie había grandes, medianas y pequeñas cajas cubiertas por coloridos moños y papel alusivo a la fecha en la que se encontraban; su expresión seria al bajar las escaleras y detenerse frente a ese árbol quedó olvidada al encontrar un obsequio que contenía su nombre, Severus se agachó lentamente para recoger una alargada caja, con temor comenzó a examinarla pues un año atrás le habían enviado un regalo de broma dejándole la cara cubierta de bolas grandes de color rojo y verde que le duró hasta iniciar las clases, por alguna extraña razón su corazón le decía que esta vez era distinto y comenzó a latir con violencia al percatarse que había un pequeño trozo de pergamino del que contenía el nombre de aquella chica que lo defendía de sus agresores, temblorosamente abrió aquel pergamino e inició a leer:

"_Snape: _

_En la visita a Hgsmeade encontré este par de plumas y pensé que tal vez sería un bello obsequio para ti_

_Te desea una FELIZ NAVIDAD_

_Lily Evans"_

El chico no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción al terminar de leer la notita de Lily y apresuradamente abrió el pequeño paquete que contenía un par de plumas de color carmesí con la orilla dorada y un par de frascos que contenían tinta de color verde esmeralda, el color que Severus siempre utilizaba para armar sus apuntes escolares; _"Pluma de Fénix" _fue lo primero que el chico pensó al ver las plumas, olvidándose de los presentes de sus padres y de su abuela, subió rápidamente de nuevo al dormitorio de chicos para cambiarse y subir al gran comedor a desayunar y así poder agradecerle a Lily por aquel regalo que había sido el mejor y más especial de todos, al abrir su enorme baúl para sacar una de sus habituales túnicas negras que siempre llevaba consigo cuando no era necesario portar el uniforme escolar, pudo observar una pequeña caja de color plateado, la tomó entre sus manos y la guardó en una de las bolsas de su túnica, decididamente salió de las mazmorras y al entrar al gran comedor, comenzó a buscar a la chica que tanto le gustaba por su naturalidad y porque era la única que lo trataba por lo que él era, una persona y no sólo una persona más en el mundo, sino lo hacía sentirse el chico más especial sobre el planeta, a pesar de que Lily era hija de Muggles le guardaba cierto cariño y muy especial; cuando por fin pudo vislumbrar la pequeña y delgada figura de Lily, Severus aceleró el pasó y pudo notar que la chica no era la única de Gryffindor que había decidido quedarse ese año sino también su agresor principal: James Potter, quien estaba muy cariñoso con Lily esa mañana, haciéndola reír enérgicamente. Severus sólo los observó seriamente guardando de nuevo el paquetito destinado a la chica en su bolsillo, y se dirigió triste pero con su cabeza erguida hacía su respectiva mesa.

Al terminar de desayunar regresó a las mazmorras por un libro, quería estudiar, pues ya se acercaban los TIMOS, siendo él un chico estudioso no se podía permitir reprobar absolutamente ninguna materia así que salió a los terrenos del colegio y se sentó bajo su árbol favorito cubierto de nieve, solo lanzó un pequeño hechizo para limpiar el pequeño terreno que le impedía sentarse, así que comenzó a leer, era un libro referente a "Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras" su materia predilecta.

Pasó muy rápido el tiempo desde que Severus se sentó en aquel árbol, empezaba a hacer más frío de lo normal así que se levantó y decididamente comenzó a dirigirse al castillo cuando de un momento a otro sintió en sus ojos la calidez de un par de suaves y delicadas manos.

- ¿Quién soy? – Se escuchó una aguda y angelical voz

- Evans – dijo Snape tocando suave y lentamente una de las pequeñas y cálidas manos de la chica

- ¿Cómo estas¿Qué tal tu navidad? – Preguntó sonriendo dulcemente Lily y viendo directamente a los ojos de Severus, quien huyó de la mirada de su única amiga.

- Bien, pues navidad – y dio un pequeño suspiro casi imperceptible para la chica – nunca ha sido mi festividad favorita –

- Pero es una fecha muy bonita, a mí en lo personal me gusta mucho – dijo Lily dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa a su amigo - ¿Recibiste el regalo que te mandé¿Te gustó? –

- Sí, muchas gracias, me gustaron mucho, y es algo que ya necesitaba cambiar hace tiempo – Severus al tener que tocar el tema del presente de la muchacha metió su mano a la bolsa en donde se encontraba la cajita plateada, estaba a punto de sacarla para entregársela cuando llega James Potter.

- Lily¿qué haces aquí con Snape?

- ¿Qué no puedo? También es mi amigo -

- ¿Tu amigo? Pues que patético amigo tienes Lily – Cada palabra que salía de los labios de Potter, era un peso demasiado grande que caía en Severus, _"¿Por qué?" _esa era su pregunta, pues cada que el chico lo insultaba, se sentía más y más lejos de Lily, de su querida Lily.

- James, déjalo en paz, él no te esta haciendo nada – Lily muy molesta por la actitud de su amigo Potter, intenta alejar al chico, pues por cada palabra, el chico daba un paso hacia Severus.

- Esta bien, sólo por que tú me lo pides Lily, vámonos –

- Yo me quedo, sabes que no puedes mandar sobre mí, James – Replico la chica parándose a lado de Severus y observando con desilusión a James, pues cada que el muchacho se comportaba de esa manera con Snape se sentía decepcionada del la persona a quien le había entregado su corazón. Potter simplemente se alejó poco a poco hasta dejar de nueva cuenta a solas a Severus y a Lily.

- Gracias – Fue lo único que pudo decir, pues no sabía cómo agradecerle a la chica, que siempre esta ahí defendiéndolo

- No tienes nada que agradecer, para estamos las amigas – Y sonriendo alegremente añade – ya es tarde, será mejor que vayamos a comer algo ¿vamos? – Severus sólo asiente con su cabeza y Lily tomándolo por el brazo comienza a caminar, invitando al chico a caminar a lado de ella, al entrar al gran comedor para sorpresa de Serverus la chica no sólo no deja de tomarlo por el brazo sino también se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin para compartir una deliciosa comida a lado de un amigo muy querido…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dándole un último sorbo a su copa de vino, para después servirse más, se dirige a un cajón pequeño y de ahí, al abrirlo se puede observar un trozo de papel el cual se ve un poco gastado por el pasar de los años, en él se podían distinguir un par de personas, Severus simplemente regresó silenciosamente hacia aquella fría silla en la que se encontraba un par de minutos atrás y comenzó a contemplar aquel trocito de papel, un hermoso recuerdo pasó por la mente de aquel hombre que siempre vestía el color del luto…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- ¿Te gustaría salir a los terrenos después de comer? –

- Como tú quieras Evans –

La chica al recibir tal respuesta de un serio Serverus Snape sólo lo observa muy atentamente: _"¿Por qué eres tan serio? Y… ¿Por qué nunca sonríes como los demás?" _pensó tristemente la chica

- Quiero verte reír – Dijo decididamente

- ¿Disculpa? – Severus al escuchar aquel comentario, simplemente la observó con sorpresa, no comprendía el por qué del comentario de la chica así que simplemente se limitó a observarla con muchas dudas

- Sí, nunca te he visto sonreír, y me gustaría verte hacerlo aunque sea por una vez –

Severus no supo que hacer ese preciso instante, simplemente huyo a la mirada, no sabía qué responder, pues la chica tenía razón, nunca sonreía, ni siquiera para ella, simplemente, con la mirada perdida asintió con su cabeza, para después sentir de nuevo las cálidas manos de Lily sobre su brazo.

- Bueno, salgamos ¿sí? - y poniéndose de pie ambos, comienzan su caminata de nueva cuenta hacia las afueras del castillo, el camino fue silencioso pero muy cómodo para ambos, pues para Severus, estar en compañía de Lily era como estar su hogar, seguro de todas las personas que le quisieran hacer daño. Una vez fuera del castillo al fin Lily rompe el armonioso silencio que se había formado.

- ¿Sabes? – Guardó silencio por un momento para después observar al chico y continuar – Cuando te dije que quería verte sonreír, pensé en hacerlo yo –

- ¿Hacerlo tú? –

- Sí, yo te haré reír, ya lo verás – al terminar de decir aquello que hizo sonreír internamente a Severus, la chica de rojo cabello soltó el brazo del joven, quien continúo caminando sin prestarle tanta atención a la acción de la joven, simplemente cuando menos se esperaba, una bola de nieve se estrelló en la espalda del chico, que sólo atinó a voltear a ver a la chica y pudo sacar a relucir una sonrisa que le pareció demasiado malévola a Lily, _"No, ese tipo de sonrisa, no" _fue lo que pensó la chica al observarlo y de esa forma comenzó una guerra de bolitas de nieve entre ambos; cuando al fin ni uno de los dos pudo continuar con aquella guerra, y cayendo exhaustos bajo el árbol preferido de Severus, el chico rodeo con su brazo a la joven para protegerla del frío y con la mano que le quedaba libre, por fin, decididamente sacó aquella cajita plateada.

- Evans, tengo algo para ti, espero que te guste – Y así entregándole la caja plateada le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, Lily lo abrió lentamente y pudo contemplar una hermosa cadena, acompañada por un león, ambos dorados, pero los ojos de aquel león era del mismo color, que lo ojos de la chica: verdes como el color del musgo.

- Gracias –…

Anocheciendo la joven pareja tuvo que despedirse al fin, en medio del vestíbulo Lily Evans dirigiéndose a Severus le pide que le ponga el hermoso collar y el chico le tomó suavemente su rojo cabello para así facilitar la labor, una vez el cuello de la chica adornado por aquel león se dirige a él

- Gracias, Severus – una dulce voz que parecía una hermosa melodía en los oídos de él, y unos ojos que de un momento a otro parecía que contenían un par de estrellas brillando, la chica se acercó a él y así dándole un tierno y fugaz beso en sus labios terminó una navidad, una navidad inolvidable pues al término de aquel beso Severus sonrió de la manera más dulce y más sincera que jamás había mostrado ante el mundo…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El reloj marcó las 12 dando término a una solitaria navidad, Severus Snape se levantó olvidando el trocito de papel sobre la mesa, dejó la vela encendida iluminando el cuarto, pero también iluminando el triste recuerdo de una feliz navidad.

* * *

_Hola!  
Esta es mi respuesta del reto de Little Pandora _

_Alguna duda, queja, sugerencia o comentar sobre la historia ya sea si les gustó o no dar click a "GO"_

_Saludos y FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! _

_Con cariño Ere!_


End file.
